


Walk Away

by Teese



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Lovesickness, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teese/pseuds/Teese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a brief and painful insight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt from a story I was writing but couldn't finish... I like it a lot, being all sad... y'know.
> 
> I figured there were more excerpts that went together, more or less... sooo, if you want the "whole" thing, here it is: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1110093?view_full_work=true

“Did you tell her?” he asked and tried his best not to seem nervous, and yet he realized that it would be impossible. His hands were nearly trembling. “No, I… I can’t,” the younger one replied hesitantly, lowering his eyes, as if he was ashamed of something. Calle felt his mouth go dry, and he was afraid of whatever was going on. They had made a deal. “What?” he asked and was frantically searching for the younger one’s eyes, but he found no look of assurance there. “I can’t go through with it, Calle,” he admitted and put his hand on the other man’s shoulder, as to comfort him, yet Calle didn’t understand what was going on. “Why?” he whispered and felt the tears burning in his eyes. “Maria,” Bård silently murmured. “She’s pregnant… and I’m going to be a dad.” 

Calle bit his lip to keep himself from sobbing. His walls were falling, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from happening. “But… are you happy with that? I mean, you told me-“  
“Things have changed, you must understand that. I cannot walk away now.”  
“I see.” He didn’t see.  
“But we’ll still be friends.” 

Calle didn’t want to stay friends. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on what was actually happening to them, to their plans and hopes together. All the things they had discussed prior to this life changing novelty. Everything was slipping through his fingers, and he wept silently. His loss was immense. 

“Of course,” he whispered, not quite sure as to why he was even agreeing to this, it seemed absurd. And yet the other one was smiling. “You’re going to be an uncle!” he exclaimed and hugged him dearly, as if they had never been anything but friends. What happened to his lover? Calle started sobbing into his shoulder, and Bård somehow managed to pick up on this and held him close. He tried his best to soothe him, to help him accept it. In reality, he was too happy about Maria’s pregnancy to care much for anyone but her. It was unfair. 

“Hey,” he murmured into Calle’s ear whilst rocking him in his arms, and he felt the love for the other man as strongly as he had before Maria broke him the news. But the baby had to come first. His baby had to come first. “You’ll do fine, you know.”  
“I know.” He didn’t know.  
“I still love you, you know.”  
“I know. I love you too, Bård.” 

Bård brushed a misplaced strand of hair behind Calle’s ear, and he kissed him tenderly on the lips, much like they had done the night before. He remembered the loving embrace, the gentle touches of his man, and now this. The kiss was too much. Calle had never before been so fragile, so broken, and he felt hollow. He walked away, and he ignored Bård as he slammed the door shut. They couldn’t be involved, not now, not even as friends.


End file.
